Il tuo Cucciolo tu Troverai
Il tuo Cucciolo tu Troverai è una canzone dell'episodio Che Vinca il Cucciolo Migliore. Nella canzone, Fluttershy presenta a Rainbow Dash una serie di animali sperando che ne adotti uno. E' la prima canzone della seconda stagione, il primo duetto della serie e la prima canzone di Rainbow Dash. La canzone è ispirata a Fabulos Places dal film Dr Dolittle (1967). La canzone è stata scritta da Charlotte Fullerton e Kevin Rubio Fluttershy Oh Rainbow lo sai tra poco felice sarai puoi star certa che qui, alla fine, vedrai, il tuo cucciolo tu troverai Dash Ne son proprio contenta però adesso ascoltami tu è importante che il cucciolo che sceglierò sia bellissimo e anche di più Fluttershy Dev'essere molto bello, d'accordo! Qui la scelta è vastissima, credimi, aspetta e vedrai. Dash Dovrà stare al mio passo e volare più svelto che mai Fluttershy Sicuro! Il coniglietto. E' dolce e carino sarebbe perfetto. Dash Sarà dolce e carino ma non fa per me. Fluttershy Tu abbi fede io te lo prometto che troverò il tuo amico del cuore Coraggio siamo solo all'inizio! Dash E va bene, ma guarda che deve saper volare! Fluttershy Davvero? Perchè secondo me questa batuffolosa palla di pelo sarebbe perfetta per te Oh si guarda, le piaci! Dash Passo. Fluttershy Hai tantissime opzioni. La scelta non ti mancherà! Una lontra una foca che sguazza e che gioca. Dash D'accordo, ma non volerà Fluttershy Forse no. Ma io una volta ho visto lei fare un balzo di tre metri fuori dall'acqua. Dash Basta così. Lasciamo perdere. Fluttershy Quello che cerchi è vicino. Tu puoi star tranquilla. La coccinella un bel grillo che trilla. Dash Più grande e più forte. Fluttershy Più grande e più forte, ok. Quello che fa al caso tuo, Dash, è il gran portento di Squirelly Dash Ma è solo uno scoiattolo. Fluttershy Ma lui è molto speciale. E' uno scoiattolo volante! Dash Come no, un bel paracadute. Fluttershy, no! Non funziona, un cucciolo perfetto non c'è che sia bello e speciale che voli su nel cielo con me Fluttershy Mi pare di capire che vuoi un cucciolo che voli Dash Tu credi? Fluttershy Guarda quante creature che volano nel cielo blu. Colibrì o delicate farfalle li vedi anche tu. Dash Non basta, di più! Fluttershy Ok, questo è un gufo poi c'è l'ape o il tucano vedrai quali altre creature ci sono quassù Ci sono aquile e falchi ed è facile amarli. Ma se tu preferisci un bel pipistrello ce l'ho Dash Adesso si ragiona. Il problema è che ce ne sono troppi Non so quale scegliere. C'è troppa scelta e mi gira la testa. Fluttershy Beh meglio che non averne per niente, no? Dash Il pipistrello, ma anche l'ape io vorrei Quale di questi è il migliore, chi lo sa? Fluttershy Aspetta! Un bel fenicottero rosa che ti sorprenderà Dash Che farò? Che farò? Ma certo, trovato! Un solo modo c'è Saprò il migliore chi è. Una gara di forza, coraggio e agilità. chi vince mio sarà Fluttershy Una gara, certo, è da considerare. Dash Una gara vera così da non sbagliare Fluttershy Chi più veloce e agile Dash Come me! Non mi voglio accontentare perchè Dash e Fluttershy Una gara ci sarà Dash Finalmente troverò quel cucciolo che Dash e Fluttershy Resterà con me. Fluttershy Ora inizierà Rainbow Dash Ora inizierà Forza e che vinca il migliore! Oh you know Rainbow soon you will be happy you can feel sure that here, in the end, you'll see, your puppy you will find I am really happy But now you listen to me it is important that the puppy will choose both beautiful and even more It must be very nice, all right! Here the choice is huge, believe me, just wait and see. You will have to keep my pace and fly quicker than ever Safe! Bunny. And 'nice and sweet it would be perfect. It will be nice and sweet but not for me. You have faith I promise I I will find your best friend Courage is only the beginning! For Real? Because I think this batuffolosa furball It would be perfect for you Oh look, she likes you! Step. You have lots of options. The choice will not fail you! An otter a seal wallows and playing. Okay, but will not fly maybe not. But I once saw her take a leap of three meters out of the water. that's enough. forget it. What you seek is near. You can keep quiet. Ladybird quite cricket trills. Bigger and stronger. Bigger and stronger, okay. What's right for you, Dash, is the great portent of Squirelly But it's just a squirrel. But he is very special. It 'a flying squirrel! Yeah, quite a parachute. Fluttershy, no! does not work, there is a perfect puppy it's cool it is special that flights in the sky with me I understand you want a puppy flights you believe? Look at all the creatures that fly in the blue sky. Hummingbird or delicate butterflies you see them too. It is not enough, more! Ok, this is an owl then there's the bee or the toucan You see what other creatures are up here There are eagles and hawks and it is easy to love. But if you prefer a nice bat I got it Now you're talking. The problem is that there are too many I do not know which one to choose. There is too much choice and my head is spinning. Well better than none at all, right? The bat, but I would also bee Which one is the best, who knows? Wait! A beautiful pink flamingo which will surprise you What shall I do? What shall I do? Of course, I found it! There is only one way I will know who the best is. A contest of strength, courage and agility. who wins my will A race, of course, is to be considered. A real race so as not to make mistakes Who faster and agile like me! I do not want to settle because There will be a race Finally I find the puppy Stay with me. Now start Strength and may the best win! Testo originale Fluttershy Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight It's abundantly clear That somewhere out here Is the pet that will suit you just right Dash I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules It's of utmost importance The pet that I get Is something that's awesome and cool Fluttershy: Awesome, cool, got it! I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see Dash I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me Fluttershy Sure! How 'bout a bunny? They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be Dash Cutesy, wootsie? Have you even met me? Fluttershy Rainbow, have faith You see, I will bet you Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you Fluttershy: Come on, the sky's the limit! Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! Rainbow Dash: Pass. Fluttershy I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide There are otters and seals With massive appeal Rainbow Dash: Otters and seals do not fly. Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here. Fluttershy Wait! There must be a pet here That will fit the ticket How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler. Fluttershy: Bigger, cooler. Right. Fluttershy I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely Rainbow Dash: It's just a squirrel. Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... Dash Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it I need a pet to keep up with me Something awesome, something flying With coolness that defies gravity! Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. Rainbow Dash: Ya think? Fluttershy I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler. Fluttershy I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that There are falcons and eagles They are both quite regal Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking. But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. Dash So many choices, and such riches aplenty Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. Dash The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? Fluttershy: No. Fluttershy I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you Dash What to do, what to do? gasp A prize! That's it! There's really just one way To find out which animal's best Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts That will put each pet to the test Fluttershy Don't forget style, that should be considered Dash Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter Fluttershy The one who is awesome as cool Dash Just like me Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best and Rainbow Dash So a contest we will see Dash Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet and Rainbow Dash In the world for me Fluttershy May the games and Rainbow Dash Begin Rainbow Dash: And may the best pet win! en:Find A Pet Song de:Find A Pet Song es:Find a Pet Song pl:Find A Pet Song ru:Пусть лучший победит! (песня)